


Simple Things

by dragonimp



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, Formalwear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonimp/pseuds/dragonimp
Summary: "Maybe if you didn't approach formalwear as a battle you wouldn't goad it into a fight."





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RoyEd Week 2019, day ... honestly, it was originally supposed to be for the day 3 prompts, but then I realized I had doubled up on that day, so I shifted this to day 2. Hadn't really meant to be so literal, but here we are.

"Shit.Fucking—piece of shit, why won't it—fuck!“

Roy leaned against the bathroom doorway, letting himself enjoy the chorus for a good few moments before asking, "Care for a hand?"

Ed fell silent for a few breaths.Then, begrudgingly, "Yes."

Roy walked up behind him, pressing a kiss to his hair while he slid his arms around him and undid the mess that Ed had made of his bow tie."Was it fighting you again?"

Ed huffed."Yeah.obviously."

“Maybe if you didn't approach formalwear as a battle you wouldn't goad it into a fight."

"Maybe if formalwear wasn't so infuriatingly designed I wouldn't have to."

Roy smoothed out the tie and fixed the ends."You just need practice.Lots of practice.Maybe we should make a habit of a high society event every weekend.

Ed made a disgusted noise."Once a year is more than enough!”

In truth Roy disliked the stuffy atmosphere and the social posturing almost as much as Ed did, and they both knew it.Eds's very vocal and often public protests gave him and excuse to skip out on all but one or two a year.

Ed leaned back against him as Roy finished the knot."I should be embarrassed.A _blind man_ can do this shit better than I can."

"I told you.Practice."He smoothed the collar, tucking it in behind the tie just so. Then slid his hands down, tweaking and smoothing until shirt and waistcoat were just as they should be."There we are.You'll be the toast of the banquet."

Ed huffed."Like I care about those stuffed shirts."He covered Roy's hand with his own, leaning his head back against his shoulder."Like I care what _they_ think," he muttered.". . . I wanted to look good for _you_."

Roy held him, breathed in his scent.One hand skimmed over the fine clothes one more time before coming up to caress his jaw."Thank you.It—it means a lot."

“Yeah.Well."Ed's voice was thick."Don't get used to it.I'm still not doing this 'high society' shit any more than I have to."

Roy kissed his ear."Yes, dear.I know."

"And just think,” he continued, trying to lighten things before they headed into the fray.“Tonight, when all the hobnobbing is done, and we’ve left all the stuffed shirts behind—I get to take you out of this.Piece by piece."

It was the simple things that made everything worth it.


End file.
